molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen
Gwen battled Daria in Gwen Vs. Daria. She was voiced by a female student whose name was not recorded. Information on the Rapper Gwen is a major character in the Total Drama franchise of Canadian animated "reality" television who has appeared in every season of the show to date, being the main protagonist throughout Total Drama Island and for the first quarter of Total Drama Action, a secondary antagonist in Total Drama World Tour, a one–episode guest in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and a secondary protagonist in Total Drama All–Stars. Gwen is a teenage "goth" girl, a voluntary loner and a longtime, semi–unwilling sufferer of the whims of sadistic television personality Chris McLean, whose very dangerous competitions her contract requires her to repeatedly participate in. Gwen is infamous for dumping her boyfriend Trent, met during the first season of competition, and some time later "stealing" the delinquent "bad boy" Duncan from fellow contestant, acquaintance and at–the–time–newly–established–friend Courtney, whose response to this was borderline–homicidal. Despite this, Gwen later went out of her way to attempt to make amends with Courtney, eventually dumping Duncan on one–sidedly hostile terms in order to achieve this, only to be betrayed by Courtney again not long after, leaving Gwen alone once more. Other significant character interactions involving Gwen include her consistently bitter rivalry with her ostensible archenemy Heather and the unwanted sexual advances received by her from Cody, whom she considers an acquaintance. Lyrics Verse 1: Dear diary, I'd like to write about today, And how I sent this whiny hipster bitch packing straight away! I'll make this battle quick, seal your face with a kick, Like the psycho killer. Come at me, Misery Chick! You're a smug, obnoxious Mary–Sue, And I'd rather share my quarters with Courtney than you! Moping and doping, that's how all your time is spent. And unlike you, I at least kissed my Trent! You come from MTV? Your reputation must be poor, When you share your station with Jersey–Fucking–Shore! So run home, Diarrhea, go make out with Jane, Before I take this shovel to your spine and break you like Bane! Verse 2: What, that's all you got? Bitch please, your flow SUCKS! Oh, and by the way, your breath reeks of Upchuck. And why's your face always so plain? Here, I'll give it a makeover… When I tear it to shreds like a rabid, screaming gopher! You make Noah look active, you antisocial loafer, And any relevance you ever had is long–since over! What that Tom guy ever saw in you is a mystery to me, But soon, like Mr. DeMartino's class, Mr. DeMartino: YOU'LL BE HISTORY! I'm a nice person; you're cold, bitter and heinous. You have no goals in your life, while I wanna be famous! And on your life: think it sucks? Well, look what I have to go through! "First World Problems" much, Daria? Girl, what the Hell is wrong with you?! Trivia *She opens the entire series in terms of rapping. *Molemanninethousand now hates the character in light of events that have transpired in her series following MERB's use of her. Category:Characters